Scars(Billdip)
by xXDepressedPotatoXx
Summary: Dipper is now 19, he and his twin are moving to gravity falls, they havent been there in 6 years what will happen (Billdip)
1. Welcome back

It is a foggy morning as the mystery twins drive to the mystery shack. dipper and mabel had really changed ecspeasslly dipper.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Hello"

"Hey grunkle ford" dipper states.

"huh? Is that really my great nefew and neice"

"ABSOLUTLY! now wheres waddles"

srry this was bad, i made this at 11 pm and i am 11, future chapters will be better, check out my wattpad

Tomura_Genderbend

Bye


	2. Suspension

Dipper's POV

Me and Mabel arrive at the mystery shack. "Hey Grunkle Ford" I say. Waving slowly. Over the time I learned that I'm a sadist, of course I'd never tell them that. We talked a little till we went inside. I accidentally prick my finger on a sharp object, no no, please don-

Ford walks in the room seeing me with an injured hand and biting my lip. "Are you ok Dipper?" Ford asks. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little hurt" I say.I walk over to the napkins and wipe off the blood. "Ok, but you seemed to have pleasure in it" Ford says doubtingly walking away

Sigh

This is gonna be a long year.

3rd Person

Ford walks over to the others. "I think Dipper is a sadist" He states. "What makes you say that"Mabel ask curiously. "Well i walked into the kitchen, and he had and injured hand. He seemed to have the face of pleasure". "This could be bad as for Bill could take advantige of this factor"

They looked shocked

"Well lets keep an eye on him"


	3. B-Bill

A week passed and everything was fine, so they decided as one last test to see if he is a sadist. They ask if they could walk with him on their choice of trail. Of course they'd choos e the one with thorns.

Dipper's POV

Something's up with the others, they seem more... Focused

I decide not to mind. "Dip'n Dots, wanna walk with us" Mabel asks excitingly. "S-sure" I say.

So we are on the trail and I've been cut by several thorns, I am trying my best not to moan. they'd hate me if they knew. Then i step on some glass, dammit. I give out a small and quiet moan hoping they didn't notice, but stan seemed to. "I h-have to go to bandage my foot" I say trying to make an excuse.

3rd Person

Stan looks at them with a worried look. "Um, I swear I heard a moan" Stan spits out. "that would make sense of why he tried to leave too"

Dipper's POV

I walk in the woods to find Bill's statue, sigh

"You know, I really miss you Bill" I say and I grab his hand."How about if i bring you back you could do anything to me, heck you could even kill me" I say. The hand lights up in blue flames and i see a blonde guy laying there. I flush deep red. _He's kinda h-hot_. "Why thanks Pinetree" Bill says."Get out of my head!" I pout. He just grabs my waist."Were you that desperate to bring me back" He says leaning in. Suddenly i realize that i am being kissed by the guy i yearned for for years.


	4. Your coming with me

Dipper's POV

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US FOR THAT DEMON!"

That's the first thing i hear before blacking out...

My vision fuzzy, I try to make out the figure that is hovering above me. Soon my vision clears to see... MABEL!?

"Where am I?"I sit up "Where's B-Bill?!" I sob. I feel tears running down my soft cheeks. Mabel just looks away seeming disappointed. I hear someone else walks into the room. i look over to see ford. "What do you want"i snare. he took bill away i know it. "Mabel can you leave i need to ask dipper something"ford says. once mabel left i went back to my crappy mood." i have some questions for you, first why do you care for that demon".

"H-He's not a demon, i love him." I mumble the rest."Sorry repeat that"ford says.

"F*ck off" i spat, then i hear gasps, i look over to see the others watching "Shit" I whisper._Bill, i really need you right now._I see bill appear.

this is a cliffhanger due to lack of ability to write and i'm in math class


	5. Do i have to

Bill's POV

I hear my sweet Pinetree's thought

_Bill, i need you right now_

NO ONE WILL HURT MY PINETREE. I teleport to the mystery shack as to where i thought he would be. "WHO HURT PINETREE!" I yell. I hear sobbing behind me. "Oh, my sweet pinetree" I pick him up. "Everything's ok, they won't hurt you no more"I say softly. I turn over to the others, "And _**WHO**_hurt _**MY**_Pinetree"I growl. "He wouldn't even hurt, He's a goddamn sadist" Sixer yells. Oh really, how could such a sweet thing be a sadist. maybe I'll test it. "bye" I say then bringing me and pinetree to the mindscape.

3rd Person  
(this is like smut but with little detail and mostly teasing)

The two figures begin to kiss with their lips in harmony, bill licks dipper's lip for permission. dipper being stubborn denies."So that's how we're gonna play huh" Bill says grabbing dippers butt. "A-ah~"Dipper moans allowing bill to continue the kiss. The proceed to removing their clothes. Bill being impatient as he is summons


	6. Inseparable

3rd POV

Dipper and Bill arrive at the mystery shack. "Bye, Bill" Dipper said sadly having to leave temporarily."Don't worry I'll haunt you in your dreams"Bill says smiling fondly of his Pinetree. Dipper opens his door to see his friends and family."You finally snapped out of that terrible spell" Mabel said hugging her twin excitingly. Dipper hugs back _There was no spell_ he thought."I'm sorry I'm a little tired imma go take a nap" Dipper says walking others go back to looking worried."What about the fact that he is a sadist" Stan says."I dunno"Mabel says. "Maybe I can find a formula or a logically reason Bill did this" Ford says.

Dipper's POV

I finally escaped, I decided to take a nap so I can talk to Bill. I lay down on my bed and gently fall asleep.

"Desperate to see me, Huh P-i-n-e-t-r-e-e~"

I jump at the sudden voice, "Hi Bill" I say Happily. "Do you wanna have some fun~"Bill taunts."M-maybe" I say shyly."But I have a warning" Bill said."It will affect your real life body so you'd have to hide the hickeys". I didn't care so I walked to his ear. "So~"I whisper seductively.

Srry i had to pull a cliffhanger cause i am in math class again i hope you understand bye!


End file.
